Eye Of The Storm
by phantomgirl259
Summary: In New York City, the mutants and aliens look towards the Nightwatcher to protect them from harm. When the Nightwatcher's mate bares him a son named Caleb everyone is thrilled. But when Caleb loses his mother the Nightwatcher will have to learn how to be a good parent if Caleb will ever have a chance to become the next protector of NYC...
1. It's A Boy!

**Chapter 1: It's A Boy**

As the sun crept over New York City, mutants and aliens from all over the city and went running towards a small house near the edge of the city.

A young human girl named Riley Jones stopped by an apartment building and made a very loud pitch whistle. "Hey wake up!" She called and two mutant turtles and a mutant rat came walking out onto the balcony.

The two mutant turtles were called Michelangelo and Donatello and the rat was called Master Splinter.

"What's up dudette?" Mikey asked. "Hurry up the baby is born!" She shouted and joined the others. Everyone made it to another apartment. They gathered around one of the bedrooms where Leonardo sat in the bed with his new born son in his arms.

"Awww, he is so cute, but a little small." Riley smiled.

"Riley Jones, be nice." Her mother April glared. "Yes Mother." Riley said. "Well it's not everyday a baby mutant turtle is born, you should be congratulated." Splinter smiled and a chorus of 'Congratulation' filled the air.

"Thank you all very much." Leo smiled and turned towards his son, who began to yawn.

"My, my looks like he's getting rather sleepy." Donnie said and shooed everyone out. "What you gonna call him?" Riley asked. "I'm going to call him, Caleb." Leo replied with a smiled as he son fell asleep in his arms.

Unaware that the Nightwatcher was watching the turtle and his young.

The Nightwatcher was another mutant turtles that not only protected the people of New York from crime but he mostly protect the mutants of New York from people who tried to hurt them.

The government had split the city into two halves.

One for the mutants and aliens and one for the humans, however, some humans like to go over to the mutant side if the city and try to kill them so the Nightwatcher does his very best to protect them.

But there where a few Humans that were nice to mutants and aliens...

* * *

After 8 years, the young Caleb skipped out his home to help his Mother collect food for the coming Winter, he had leaf green skin, stunning turquoise eyes and wore a grey bandanna.

"Come along Caleb." Leo called.

"Coming Mother." He smiled and walked with him towards the berry patch. Once they arrived there they saw hundreds of mutants and a few humans and aliens gathering up food and firewood for the Winter.

"Good morning Leonardo." Rockwell greeted when he saw them walk over to a bush near him.

"Morning Rockwell." Leo smiled. "Good morning young one." The mutant monkey smiled to Caleb and turned back collecting food. Suddenly Riley came crashing down onto Caleb's head.

"Hey Caleb, how ya doing?" She asked and helped her friend up.

"I'm okay, and you?" Caleb asked as he dusted himself off. "I'm alright, just getting use to the skates." The Human smiled and showed Caleb her new golden roller skates.

"Their beautiful." The mutant turtle smiled.

"My mom says that because Winters coming I need to dress up in a scarf and things but they just slow me down." Riley replied. "Riley!" April called to her daughter.

"I gotta go." The little girl said and sped off, only to hit a lamppost.

"Come on Caleb." Leo smiled and they headed back to their apartment with baskets full of food and firewood...


	2. Attack

**Chapter 2: Attack**

Fall soon passed and the cold winter air descended on New York City. "Mother look, it's snowing!" Caleb giggled when the white snowflakes came for the high heavens.

"Yes it is, come on." Leo smiled and wrapped a white scarf around his son's neck.

"Where are we going today Mother?" He asked. "We're heading to the Lake, it should be all frozen by now so people can skate on it." Leo replied. "Remember Caleb-"

"The Lake is a very dangerous place cause there could be danger and there is no building, trees or bushes out there to protect us."

"Yes." Leo laughed...

* * *

After walking for ten minutes Caleb and Leonardo finally made it to the lake.

They found that there were many mutants, aliens and humans were there playing, either having a snowball fights or skating on the ice. "Run along now." Leo smiled and walked over to his friends.

"Hey Riley!" Caleb called when he spotted his best friend.

"Hey." Riley smiled. "You wanna race?" The turtle asked. "Sure. On your marks, GO!" Riley laughed and ran off. "HEY!" Caleb pouted and ran after her. The two kids ran until they suddenly came across some male mutants and humans running and wrestling with each other.

"Whoa." Riley sighed, until Caleb pounced on top of her and started wrestling.

All of a sudden Caleb ran into the face of a mutant turtle girl around his age. She wore a pink shirt and brown shorts. Her skin was lime green and her hair was a light brown and her eyes were an brown.

"Hi there." She smiled.

But Caleb was to shy and ran towards his mother, who was talking to the girl's father. "He's kinda jumpy isn't he Dad?" The girl asked her dad. "Well why don't you say hello." The older man suggested.

"Hi, I'm Violet." She smiled.

"I-I'm Caleb." He blushed. Suddenly everything just stopped! Riley and Caleb looked up to see a male ninja turtle with emerald skin and eyes and he wore a red bandanna and some kind of silver armor walk onto the lake.

He suddenly stopped for a moment and looked at Caleb dead in the eye.

"H-Hello." Caleb smiled but the turtle just walked back into the forest and everyone continued what they were doing. "He stopped and looked at me." Caleb said the his mother.

"Yes I know." The older turtle smiled.

"Who is he?" Caleb asked. "That is Raphael, the Nightwatcher." Leo explained and walked away...

* * *

After an hour the sun was starting to set and people were heading back home. Suddenly Raph came flying back onto the lake and stomped his foot to the ground, everyone understood what that meant and quickly ran for cover.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of thunder and blazing bullets came from the bushes and hitting any moving thing they could get.

Caleb watched from his hiding place in horror as the bullets came and shot people all around him and they fell lifeless to the ground. "MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU!?" He cried.

All of a sudden the Nightwatcher ran up to Caleb and scooped him up.

It was then when Leo came running and took his son from Raph's grasp. But no matter how far away they ran Caleb could still hear the thunder shots and painful screams in the distance...

* * *

"You can come out Caleb." Leonardo said from outside their house.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" The 8 year old turtle asked his mother. Ever since they made it home safely Caleb had shut himself in his room and lay under the bed, refusing to come out.

"Yes dear it's safe." Leo smiled as his son came out and hugged his leg.

"What happened Mother? Why did we all run away?" He asked. Leo looked away from his son's scared and curious eyes. "Bad humans were in the area."...


	3. Tragedy

**Chapter 3:** **Tragedy**

As Winter went on food was getting harder to find and most of the mutants in New York City had either migrated to somewhere warmer for the rest of winter or had gone into hibernation.

"Mother I'm really hungry." Caleb complained one night.

"Yes dear I know." Leo said sadly to his son. "When will Winter end?" He asked. "It won't be long now, but since we're nearly out of food we'll have to go into hibernation." He sighed.

"Really, why?"

"Whenever a mutant in runs out of food they then sleep or migrate the rest of the Winter until Spring. We'll have to start hibernation tomorrow night if we can't find any more food because your still to young to go on migration." He explained and took Caleb in bed.

"Good night my little robin." He smiled and left the room...

* * *

The next day Leo and Caleb were out in the woods searching for something to eat, Caleb just refused to eat bark off the trees again like most of the mutants were doing.

"Caleb, come here!" His mother called.

"Yes Mother, what is it?" He asked as he ran to his mother's side. "Look at this." He smiled and Caleb saw some tasty looking berries sticking out a bush. "Fresh Spring berries." Leonardo smiled and they both began to eat.

Suddenly Leo heard something in the distance and turned to his son.

"Caleb..." He whispered, not sure what the noise was until it got closer. "Quick! The house!" Leo shouted and they both ran back towards home, gun shots just missing them.

"COME ON, FASTER, FASTER CALEB!" He shouted from behind his little boy.

"DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING, KEEP RUNNING!" Leo chanted until a few more gun shots were heard and then a sickening silence followed...

* * *

Caleb just kept on running until he finally saw his home.

He ran inside and waited for his mother to come through the door. "We made it." He panted, trying to catch his breath. "We made it Mother, we-" Caleb realized that his mother wasn't at the door.

"Mother?" He called but received no reply, so he went to look for him.

"Mother? Mother where are you?!" he kept calling for hours as he wandered the empty streets of New York. It was night now and the snow was beginning to fall.

"Moth-"

He gasped when he noticed the Nightwatcher in front of him. "Your mother can't be with you any more." He said in a calm but ruff voice. Caleb felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Can't be with him any more?

What does that mean? "Come, my son." Raph said suddenly and led Caleb home...

* * *

When they arrived at the house Caleb quietly walked inside without a word. Raph just watched the 8 year old child enter the house, until he saw Donnie running up to him.

"Donatello." He greeted with no emotion in his voice.

"Excuse me Raph, I hope I'm not intruding. I just had to come." He sighed sadly and watched Raph look back at the house with a sad look in his emerald eyes. "Poor little guy, he's so young to be without his mother." The purple masked turtle sighed.

"Well if I can be of any help you just let me know Raph."

With that being said Donnie got ready to leave until Raph stopped him. "Wait! I could use ya help. Find me a suitable person ta raise Caleb." The Nightwatcher said as he approached the younger turtle.

"Oh! Of course!" He smiled but his face dropped when he realized something.

"But with food so scarce at this time of year, and the mutants of this city without kids of their own barely feed themselves." He muttered before turning back towards Raph.

"Perhaps you could?" He asked hopefully.

"Me?! Ya know as well as I do tha Nightwatcher must looks after the city, I don't have tha time to give Caleb tha care he needs." Raph insisted. "Yes, but you are his father. Things being what they are." Donnie smiled.

Raph just looked at the house sighed.

"Until Spring." He said. "Perfect, after all who better to raise the young boy, then his own father!" Donnie shouted as he ran back to his own home. Raph walked into the house and peeked in Caleb's room to find the little turtle fast asleep.

He turned away and walked towards his own room that he once shared with Leo...


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

Just as Leonardo had said Caleb had to sleep through the rest of the Winter.

When he finally awoke from his long slumber it was just starting to warm up and all the other mutants who were hibernating had woken up and the ones who had migrated had returned to the city.

The very first thing Caleb did when he woke up was run towards his mother's room.

However, when he saw that no one was there Caleb started to panic and ran outside. Suddenly he ran straight into Raphael. "G-good morning sir." He laughed a little embarrassed.

"Caleb, a Ninja awakens before tha city does. If ya late again I'll have no choice but ta-"

Suddenly a low rumbling could be heard. "What was that?" Raph asked his son. "I guess it was my stomach." Caleb said sheepishly. "Then ya should eat." Raph said.

until he noticed that Caleb was waiting for someone to give him food.

"Oh! I guess I should find ya something ta eat." The older turtle sighed and dug in the snow. "Here." He said and Caleb happily walked over to the patch where his father was digging, until he saw what it was, a bunch of dead tree roots.

"Uh, no thanks." The younger turtle groaned.

"Very well then, come along." Raph said and walked off...

* * *

The two mutant turtles walked for quite sometime until they reached a cliff that over looked the lake. "Whoa!" Caleb cried when he nearly fell over the edge. After regaining his balance he looked up at Raph.

"Don't you think it would be better if we got a bit closer?" He asked his father.

"It makes it easier ta spot danger from here." Raph replied. "But sure it makes it a lot harder to play with them." Caleb pointed out, earning a confused glance from Raphael.

"Mother says that play really helps young children learn important life skills. I remember when me and Mother were on the lake and then this kid came up to me and wanted to play and-"

"Caleb! A ninja leaves tha past in tha past." Raph sighed sadly.

"Hurry up." The Nightwatcher sighed and they walked back into the city...


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

After they had checked on the North, East and West Lake Raph led his son towards the South Lake.

However, it wasn't long before they ran Caleb's friend. "Hey Caleb!" Riley called down to her best friend from a tree. "Hey Riley." Caleb waved. "Are you going to see the Ground hog with me?" The human girl asked.

"Well, no I'm hanging out with my Dad." He smiled.

"Ok, I'll see ya later Caleb." Riley said sadly and ran off. When Caleb caught up with Raph, the older turtle began to climb the ladders of a fire escape with ease, while Caleb was having some trouble.

When Raph finally noticed his son hadn't even managed to get passed the set of ladders yet he looked up.

He found it would take the little turtle forever to get to the top.

"Go with ya friend to see tha Ground hog." Raph said. "But I wanna stay with you." Caleb said sadly. "Yes but I need check on the South Lake and it's to far for you, I'll meet at the Ground hog's tree later." Raph promised and left.

"Ok..." Caleb muttered.

"Hey Riley! Wait up!"...

* * *

"Boy, I'm sure glad your dad let you come." Riley sighed to her friend. "Uh yeah, he and I are best pals." Caleb lied. "Gather round everybody!" Master Splinter called as many mutants and humans turned up to see the Ground hog.

"AH! Young Caleb, this is indeed a special event!" Splinter smiled.

"Alright now that we're all here... The Ground hog!" He exclaimed but no Ground hog came out the hole. He repeated this three times, until the mutant had finally had enough.

"Now what is the problem this time?" He asked.

Everyone could hear some muttering and Splinter fell into the hole. "HAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed. Caleb turned to talk to Riley but instead he met a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Hello Caleb." Violet smiled.

"H-hi Violet." He stuttered nervously. "I almost didn't recognize you." She laughed. At that moment Master Splinter finally managed to claw his way out the hole, the Ground hog not far behind.

When a mutant Ground hog opened his eyes, there was no shadow.

"SPRING IS HERE! SPRING IS HERE! SPRING IS HERE!" He jumped for joy and everyone began to sing. The happiness was ruined when a deer jumped in front of the Ground hog, scaring him back into his hole.

The deer was 8 years old and he had two stubby antlers poking out the top of his head and he wore a red shirt with black leather trousers.

He had a mop of jet black hair on his head dark green eyes. "HAHAHAHA! Looks like I scared the shadow right out of him!" He laughed but noticed everyone was leaving.

"Hey wait a minuet!" He called and ran in front of everyone.

"Where's everybody going?" He laughed. "And who are you?" Violet asked. "Names Bruce, and these are the boys." Bruce smiled and pointed to his antlers. "Smash and Bash." He boasted, but no one paid him any attention.

"Well hope the three of you have a nice day." Riley giggled.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you. That's where I saw a Mutant Hunter..." He said, now that got everyone's attention. "You saw a Mutant Hunter?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. There I was out on the lake, when suddenly I hear this voice luring me in..." Bruce sneered and put a holo stick in his mouth. "I'm here, I'm here..." He chanted through the stick.

"You see, Mutant Hunter's have these stick that can make their voice sound like one of us." Bruce said.

"But I'm to smart for that, so I crept up on him. Really slowly...and BAM! I knocked him out with my trusty antlers!" He cheered. "Bruce!" A voice called, everyone turned to see Bruce's father waiting for him.

"I'm coming Father!" He smiled and ran towards his father.

"You wanna us to walk you home?" Violet asked when her mom turned up. "No thanks, my Dad is coming." Caleb smiled. "Ok, see ya later Caleb." Violet smiled and walked over to her mom.

Caleb missed his mother and wondered when Leo was coming home.

Hours passed and soon he fell fast asleep against the Ground hog's tree waiting for his father...

* * *

 _ **(In The Dream)**_

In his dream Caleb was running around threw soft green grass near the lake playing with the butterflies and the flowers as the sun began to set. "Caleb..." A familiar voice called.

Caleb looked up to see Leonardo standing on a hill smiling at his son.

"Mother?" Caleb was to stunned for words so he ran to his mother and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "I missed you so much Mother." He sobbed as hot tears fell from his turquoise eyes.

"Shh it'll be alright now, you'll see." Leo soothed as he knelled down and wrapped his son in a loving hug.

"Why did you have to go away Mother?" Caleb asked as he began to calm down. "Everything in the world has it's season. When one thing falls, another grows." Leo explained.

"Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful all the same." He added.

"But without you I feel so alone." Caleb admitted. "I will always with you Caleb even if you can't see me I'm here, I'm here."...


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

When Caleb opened his eyes to look up at her father he suddenly realised that he was leaning against the Ground hog's tree in the dead of night.

His heart sank as he realised that it wasn't her real mother but that it was just a dream. "I'm here..." A voice echoed in the distance. "Hello?" Caleb called into the distance.

"I'm here..."

That voice. "Mother?" Caleb gasped and followed the voice. "Hello...I'm here..." It chanted. "MOTHER WAIT I'M COMING!" Caleb cried and ran as fast as he until he arrived at the Lake.

But nothing was there.

"Hello?" He called into the open but the poor turtle received no reply. With a broken heart he turned to leave. "Hello..." The voice suddenly leered from the other side of the Lake.

"Mother?" He called.

"I'm here...It's me...I'm here...Hello..." His mother's voice echoed from the distance as Caleb tiptoed across the Lake. When he reached the other side the voice suddenly stopped.

Caleb looked around but found nothing or no one.

Suddenly huge hound dogs came from the bushes barking, howling and charging at him...

* * *

When Raphael arrived at the Ground Hog's tree he couldn't find Caleb anywhere.

Suddenly he heard hounds barking in the distance, near the Lake. No one in their right minds would be on the Lake at this time of night! "CALEB!" He cried and ran as fast as his legs could go.

When Raph made it to the Lake he saw Caleb at the other side frozen in fear as the murderous hounds approached.

"RUN CALEB RUN!" The Nightwatcher cried, but his son wouldn't budge. The older mutant turtle had no choice. Raphael ran straight into the open and attacked the blood thirsty dogs.

After the dogs ran back into the bushes Raph could see something shining in the pale moonlight.

Raph instantly knew what it was. "RUN CALEB!" He screamed to his son. But Caleb was still staring dead ahead of him, frozen in fear. "MOVE NOW!" His dad screamed and pushed him to the ground.

Snapping him out of the trance in the process.

As they ran to the city gun shots could be heard in the distance. The two turtles both ran as fast as they could until they couldn't hear the gun shots. "But it was Mother! I heard his voice!" Caleb gasped as he tried to get his head around what had happened.

"It was one of the Human's tricks." Raph hissed through gritting teeth.

"I'm sorry." Caleb muttered. "And what if I hadn't gotten there in time?! Ya could have been..." Raphael froze with wide green eyes. He just couldn't bare to finish that sentence.

"When I tell ya ta run ya run! Never freeze like that! EVER!"

Caleb flinched at the tone in his father's voice. "I-I'm sorry." He said sadly as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. All he wanted was to have his mother back by his side again.

"Let's go home." Raph sighed...

* * *

When they arrived at the house the rain had started to fall, casting a dark shadow of misery over New York City.

Raph watched as his only child headed up the stairs for bed. But then Caleb suddenly stopped and looked into his father's goo green eyes. "He's never coming back. Is he?" The young turtle asked sadly, referring to his mother.

Raph looked into his son's eyes before staring to the ground.

"No..." He replied and left Caleb at the house...

* * *

Donatello was busy in his lab mixing some ingredients in test tubes when a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Now who could that be?" He asked himself, when he opened the door he saw Raphael standing on his door step. "Donatello..." She said dully. "Yes?" He asked, wondering what the Nightwatcher could possibly want at this time of night.

"Winter is comin' ta an end. Ya should have no trouble findin' a perfect person ta raise Caleb..."


	7. Being Brave

**Chapter 7: Being Brave**

The next day, the snow had finally melted to reveal the warm green Spring grass. "Hi Dad!" Caleb smiled to his father when he woke up. "Where we going today?" He asked as his got his bandanna on.

"Ya goin' ta stay near tha house where it's safe." Raph said and turned to leave.

"But I'm ready for danger and adventure!" Caleb argued. "House." Raph glared and left. "Ok, I'll stay at the house." Caleb mumbled. Caleb just sat in his house for what seemed like hours until someone knocked on his front door.

"Hey Caleb." Riley smiled when Caleb opened the door.

"Hey..." He replied sadly. "What's wrong?" Riley asked her best friend. "Well, my Dad won't take me with him any more." He admitted. "Come on, a nice walk will do you some good." Riley said and took Caleb by the arm...

* * *

It wasn't long before Caleb had cheered up and now he and Riley were eating some berries.

"So, what you wanna do now?" Riley asked. "Beats me." Caleb shrugged as they crossed a bridge. Suddenly a horrid looking mutant turtle named Slash, holding a spiked mase, jumped on the bridge growling at the two children.

"RUN!" Caleb screamed and they sprinted back the way they came.

"Yeah and good riddance!" Slash shouted. "Come on let's go." Riley sighed. "No wait!" Caleb exclaimed. "This is the perfect time to prove how brave I am." He smiled and walked back onto the bridge.

"I'm gonna walk across this bridge!" He insisted to Slash.

"Get off my bridge you crazy creep!" He insulted. "I'm not a creep. I'm the Nightwatcher's son!" Caleb growled and tried to walk passed him. "Where ya goin' Nightboy?" Slash mocked as he blocked his path.

Suddenly he jumped over Caleb's head and landed right behind him.

"See ya!" He laughed and whacked Caleb on the bum with his mase...

* * *

Back in the forest Bruce was busy trying to impress Violet. "That's the one of the great things about me, I don't feel any pain." He boasted. "Ha, watch this." He smiled and ran straight into a tree.

"See! Nothing..." He said dizzley as he tried to stand up.

Violet just rolled her eyes at him. "AHHHHHHH!" That cry could be heard from the top of the highest mountain! "What was that?" Violet asked. "Probably just some dumb mutant caught in a trap." Bruce shrugged.

"So anyway-"

But Bruce was cut off by another loud scream. "CALEB?!" Violet exclaimed and ran in the direction of the scream. "Hey, I wasn't finished talking about me!" Bruce shouted and ran after her...

* * *

"Ok, just one more." Riley said as she pulled the spikes from Slash's mase out of Caleb's butt.

"Caleb!" Violet called as she came into view, Caleb quickly turned around to face her in order to hide in spike in his bum. "Are you OK Caleb?" She asked, a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"He got struck by that mean old Slash's spiky mase." Riley said. "Where?" Violet asked and tried to see behind him but he kept moving. "Will you stop moving!" Riley shouted as she tried to remove the last spike.

"I'm fine really, it's just that-OWWWWWW!"

Caleb screamed when Riley finally pulled the spike out. "Got it." She laughed. "Caleb..." A voice sneered and everyone saw Bruce walked in between Caleb and Violet.

"I thought I recognized that scream. I'm surprised to see you moving." He laughed.

"It didn't hurt that much." Caleb said a bit sheepish. "Oh no, I'm talking about how you frozen out on the Lake. And right in front of your father..." Bruce mocked.

"Bruce!" Violet growled.

"Don't feel bad, if we didn't have cowards we could never tell who the brave ones are." The mutant deer laughed. This caused Riley to push Caleb so he would bump into Bruce.

This caused Bruce to fall into mud.

"RUN!" Riley and Violet screamed as Bruce charged at Caleb. The turtle didn't have to be told twice and ran for the hills...

* * *

Caleb ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but unfortunately Bruce was faster so Caleb had no choice but to go through the waterfall, the waterfall caused Bruce's hair to get totally soaked.

This caused Bruce's anger to increase.

Caleb continued to run until he came across a shear cliff. He had no choice but to go back the way he came only to find it blocked by Bruce, Caleb ran back towards the cliff and, with all his might, jumped!

He fell on his stomach at the other side of the cliff.

"I actually made it..." He gasped in disbelief. He turned around to find Bruce at the other edge of the cliff glaring at him, but he quickly turned into fear and he ran back into the forest.

"Ha." Caleb laughed and turned to leave, only to come face to face with Raphael.

"I told ya ta stay near tha house, when I give ya an order I expect ya ta..." Raph trailed off when he noticed the cliff. "Did ya jump?" He asked the son. "Yes sir." Caleb muttered.

"I didn't make a jump like that until I was 15 years old..." Raph said.

Caleb looked up at his father with a bright smile. "Let's go" Raph said and took Caleb back home...


	8. Bonding

**Chapter 8: Bonding**

The next day Caleb told Riley about his great jump and how proud Raph was of him.

"Whoa. That's amazing." She said. "Let's see how far you can really go!" She exclaimed and grabbed a rock. "Right, all you have to do is jump farther than this rock." Riley explained.

"I don't know." Caleb said nervously.

"Come on, you jumped further than this yesterday." Riley groaned. "Unless your a baby!" She teased, unaware that Caleb was about to jump. "Look out below!" He warned but still fell on top of his best friend.

"Did I make it?" He asked.

"Yeah, you made it alright." Riley mumbled as she pushed Caleb off her back. They both continued to play their little game, completely unaware that Raphael was watching them from a distance...

* * *

"Excuse me Raph." Donnie smiled when he came up to his older. "Yes Donnie." He said and turned back to his son. "I'm just here to let you know that the search for Caleb's new carer is off to a flying start." He said.

But he noticed that Raph was to busy watching his son to pay attention to what Donnie was saying.

"Unless you've changed your mind?" Donnie asked hopefully with a smile. "No I haven't." He quickly said and walked over to the boy. "What are ya doing?" He asked the two kids.

"I'm practicing my jumps." Caleb smiled.

"I see." Raph said grumpily and left. "I don't get it? Yesterday he was really happy and proud?" Caleb wondered. "Why don't you try to go talk to him." Riley suggested.

"He looks busy, I shouldn't."

"Dad's like it when you ask them lots of questions." She reassured her best friend. "Ok..." He muttered and walked over to his father. "What you doing?" Caleb asked his father.

"Protectin' tha city."

"How do you do that?" Caleb asked since his dad was just standing there doing nothing. Raph looked at his son, confused of what to say. "Well... Ya must see, hear and smell all at tha same time." He replied and closed his eyes.

"Some mutants are playin' in Central Park." He suddenly said.

"How do you know that?" Caleb asked. "I can feel it in my feet." Raph replied and Caleb looked at his own feet. "If there was any danger they would know ta stop and I would run ta them." Raph explained.

"But wouldn't you be scared?"

"Perhaps. A Ninja might be scared but they must never let fear stop them." Raph sighed. "Whoa, you know everything." Caleb smiled. Raph gave his son a small chuckle before saying.

"Well, the city is waitin'."

And then he started to walk away. Caleb sighed and looked down at the ground sadly, feeling unwanted again. "Are ya comin'?" Raph suddenly asked the younger turtle.

Caleb smiled and ran to his father's side...

* * *

"Feel the city, feel the city, feel the city." Caleb kept chanting when suddenly he walked straight into a lamppost.

"Felt it." He laughed to his father. The two continued to walk through the city. In that time Caleb learned new tricks like how to listen with his feet. "I hear it! I hear it!" He said excited and ran into a field where different mutants, humans and aliens were racing each other.

Suddenly Bruce came running out of the crowd and stuck his tongue out at Caleb before running back ahead.

"When will I be able to beat everyone at that big race?" Caleb asked his father when Raphael joined him. "Won't be long now, if you're anything like I was." Raph reassured him.

"Am I?" He asked, looking into the Nightwatcher's emerald eyes.

"Only one way ta find." Raph smirked and ran into the crowd, Caleb not far behind...

* * *

Back in the race Bruce was so busy trying to overtake everyone else that he nearly missed the Nightwatcher speeding pass him with ease. "Whoa!" He gasped but soon noticed Caleb running beside him.

Bruce narrowed his eyes quickly tried to over take him.

Raphael turned his head towards them and gestured for Caleb to speed up. A look of determination spread across the grey masked turtle's face and he easily over took Bruce...

* * *

After hours of fun the two mutant turtles returned home for a good night's rest.

However, Caleb was so giddy that he even kept Raph up half the night. "Caleb, go ta sleep." He moaned to the little turtle. "But I can't sleep, I'm wide awake!" He laughed.

"Try..."

"Mother is resting now isn't he?" Caleb asked as he stared at the stars. Raph looked at his son with sad eyes. "Oh sorry I forgot. A Ninja must leave the past in the past." Caleb quickly said with a sad look on his face.

"Yes ya mother is resting now and he is always watchin' over ya." Raph replied.

"Now please get some sleep." The red masked turtle begged. "Alright..." Caleb yawned and with in minuets he was out like a light. Raph carefully picked the now 9 year old boy up and gently placed him in his bed before returning to his own bedroom.

"Good night Leonardo." Raph smiled and fell asleep...


	9. The New Carer

**Chapter 9: The New Carer**

The next day Raph and Caleb headed to the Lake, but Raph was slower than normal, due to the fact he was up so late last night.

"Come on Sleepy-Head." Caleb laughed as he ran ahead. "Remind me never ta let ya eat pizza before ya bedtime." Raph yawned "Wait!" Caleb gasped as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I hear trouble." He said to the older turtle.

"Where?" Raph asked as he looked around carefully. "Wasp's nest over head!" Raph looked up to see a Wasp's nest right over his head. "Very good." He smiled to the leaf green turtle.

"Wait!" Raph gasped.

"Now I see trouble!" He exclaimed. "Where?!" Caleb asked eagerly. "Rival mutant, dead ahead." Raph smirked. "Well he's pretty small and shouldn't be any trouble." He shrugged.

It was then that Caleb realized that Raph was talking about him.

"Oh yeah? I can be plenty of trouble!" He laughed and charged at his father. "Now ya've had it!" Raph laughed. The two continued this little play fight until they heard a voice over them.

"There two you are!"

They looked up to see Donnie smiling at them. "Hi Donatello!" Caleb giggled. "I've been meaning to speak with ya Donnie." Raph said in his usually Raph-like voice.

"I've been looking all over for you! I thought you would be at the Lake about now." He admitted.

"I'm afraid I've been a little distracted." He sighed as Caleb chased a butterfly. "Well there's here someone I would like you to meet." They turned to see a young woman with white scaly skin, jade green snake eyes and two sharp fangs and a forked tongue smiling at them.

"This is Karai." Donnie smiled.

"Raphael." Karai bowed in respect. "Caleb, please go ta the house." Raph order firmly but Caleb wanted to know who this new mutant was. "I have heard so much about you little Caleb. You know your Mother and I close friends." Karai smiled.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Go home now Caleb." Raph said with a sterner voice. "But I wanna hear more about Mother." He smiled. "We'll have plenty of time for that, once we get you settled in your new home in Japan." Karai said with a smile.

This caught Caleb off guard.

"Your sending me away?" He asked close to tears.

"No, just let me explain-"

"But I did everything you said!"

"A Ninja does not-"

"That's all you care about not about me! I wish Mother was here instead of you!" Caleb cried and ran away. Caleb didn't really mean that but he was just so upset and angry.

"It seems I've certainly made a real mess of things..." Donnie sighed sadly.

"No this is all my fault. I shouldn't be raising a child." Raph admitted sadly and went to find his son...

* * *

"I'm sure gonna miss you guys." Caleb said sadly to his friends.

"We'll come visit you if it ain't too far." Riley smiled weakly, trying to cheer up her best friend. "But it is too far." Caleb sighed sadly. "Caleb." Everyone turned to see Raph standing in the distance, waiting for his son.

"I'll never forget any of you." He said sadly.

"And we'll never forget you." Violet whimpered as Caleb walked away...

* * *

"Being a Ninja means putting other's needs before ya own." Raph explained.

"They must ignore their feelings no matter what they have to sacrifice." He added as Caleb dragged his feet behind him. "Do ya understand Caleb?" He asked the younger turtle.

Caleb just nodded, not even looking up to face his father. "And never forget, you are a Ninja, I'll visit you soon. Be good for Karai." He reassured his son. That being said Caleb slowly walked over to Karai, who just smiled at the little boy.

Suddenly Caleb ran back to his father and wrapped his arms around his dad's waist before heading back to Karai...


	10. I'm Here

**Chapter 10: I'm Here**

As the two mutants walked back to docks so the could sneak onto a boat for Japan, questions were swirling around Caleb's mind. "Well look who it is..." A voice laughed from behind him.

Caleb turned around to see Bruce walking towards him.

"Your not gonna leave without saying goodbye to me are you?" the mutant deer smirked. Caleb just ignored him and continued walking. "I feel for you. It must be hard to have a father that's so ashamed of you that he'd give you away." The older mutant taunted.

This caused something inside Caleb to snap, he ran towards Bruce and punched him in the cheek!

"Oh yeah?!" Bruce challenged and the two started to wrestle. Karai then suddenly realized that Caleb wasn't by her side any more and rushed to stop the fighting.

"Caleb are you OK?" She asked him.

Suddenly Bruce came running into Caleb's side and accidentally knocking Karai into a cage in the process. They could all hear the hound dogs barking in the distance.

"Both of you get out of here now!" Karai called from her cage.

"MOMMY!" Bruce screamed and ran far away, but Caleb was frozen on the spot in terror, just like on the lake! "RUN CALEB!" Karai shouted but Caleb wouldn't move.

"RUN!" She cried and Caleb finally snapped out his trance and ran for the hills.

"FASTER, FASTER CALEB, DON'T LOOK, BACK KEEP RUNNING!" Karai cried, those words caused Caleb to stop in his tracks. Those were his mother's last words to him.

Only this time he was going to stand his ground and fight!

"HEY OVER HERE YOU OVER GROWN FLEABAGS!" He called, this caused the hounds to abandon Karai and chase after the young turtle...

* * *

Caleb ran as fast as he could as the hounds chased him through the city.

He suddenly noticed Slash's bridge! This gave him an idea and he ran onto the bridge and began to stomp his feet to get Slash's attention. "Well I guess someone didn't learn their lesson." Slash laughed and got ready to hit Caleb again.

"I learned plenty." Caleb smirked and jumped out the way as Slash lung at him, causing him to hit one of the hounds on the nose...

* * *

When Raph arrived at the cage that Karai was trapped in, he pulled out one of his sais and pulled it through the rope that held up the cage. "Where's Caleb?!" He asked the shaking mutant.

She pointed in the direction that ran.

Raph wasted no time and charged to his son's aid, praying he wasn't to late. The sky suddenly when dark and it began to rain hard...

* * *

Caleb just kept on running until he finally reached the Lake.

He knew that you should never go on the Lake alone, especially in the middle of the night, but he had no other choice. He ran as fast as he could but the last two dogs were hot on his tail.

Caleb saw the high mountains.

It was very difficult for him before but now he should be able to climb it. He climbed until he had nowhere left to go, good news was that there was only one hound left but now he was all out of ideas.

"CALEB!"

He looked up to see Raph standing on a ridge not far from him. Caleb looked back to see the dog was looming over him ready to attack. He was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do.

'They must never let fear stop them.' Raph words whispered in the back of his mind.

Caleb mustered up all his courage and kicked the mutt square in the chest, knocking it over the edge of the cliff! Caleb breathed a sigh of relief, his son was safe once again.

Caleb noticed his father's expression and jumped to him.

Raph looked up just in time to see Caleb land perfectly in front of him. "Caleb." The red masked turtle smiled and went to hug his little boy. Suddenly the ground beneath Caleb's feet gave way and he fell!

"CALEB!"...

* * *

Raph ran to the bottom of the cliff to make sure Caleb was alright.

But all he saw was his beautiful little boy lying on the ground, completely still. "Caleb, get up." Raph begged as he tried his best to hold back a sob. He had already lost his mate, he couldn't lose his son too.

Master Splinter, Donnie, Karai and Riley soon turned up and poor Riley looked like she could cry a river when she saw her best friend's body.

Raph just slumped down onto his knees and brought his son closer into a protective hug with the boy's head resting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been a better father ta ya. I shouldn't have turned ya away like that and I should have been there to protect both ya and ya mother." He cried into Caleb's forehead before gently placing the boy back down and turning to leave.

"Dad." Came a faint whisper.

Raph turned around to see Caleb staring at him with bright turquoise eyes and a soft smile. "I'm here." Raph smiled as tears of joy welled up in his eyes and pulled the younger turtle into a warm hug.

"I'm here."...


	11. Memories

**Chapter 11:** **Memories**

Spring had finally arrived and everyone was finding love and celebrating.

Riley was sitting on a boulder in Central Park telling the other mutants and humans about how Caleb defeated the hounds. "And they began to come closer and closer!" She exclaimed as a few creatures tried to hide in fear.

"Then a dog that was as tall as a tree roared from the shadows!" She shouted.

"But Caleb was to fast, he jumped high in the air and came crashing down right on the dog's head and scared all the dogs away!" She finished and everyone cheered.

"Look! It's Caleb" A little girl smiled as Caleb walked over to them.

But something behind him caught on some of the bushes. He finally pushed the branches away to reveal a sash on his shell that held some arrows and a white bow and on his belt were two sheaths with two katana blades in them.

"Well, looks like you've finally chosen a Ninja weapon, or in this case weapons." Master Splinter pointed out.

"Yep I have." Caleb grinned. "Riley has been telling us a great story." Violet smiled, suddenly Slash came up behind Caleb and whacked him hard on the butt with his mase.

"OWWWWW!" Caleb screamed and leaped forward only to have his lips land right smack on Violet's!

"Ohhhh." Everyone laughed. "Twitterpated." Donnie sighed. "What's 'Twitterpated'?" Mikey asked. "I'll tell you when your older." Splinter said nervously. "Well, well, well." Bruce smirked as he stepped into the park.

"If it isn't the little Caleb." He said as he leap from one stepping stone to the other on a creek.

"One of these days we'll meet again, and when we do-" He suddenly slipped and fell into the creek. "OWWWWWWW!" He screamed when a fish bit him butt. "MOMMY GET IT OFF! MOMMY!" He cried as he ran into the park.

"HAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"I gotta go, my dad is waiting for me." Caleb said and ran deeper into the park. "Oh Caleb, he never has any time for us any more." Riley groaned. "I know, isn't it wonderful." Violet sighed with a smile...

* * *

"Hey Dad." Caleb smiled as he stood next to the older turtle. "Where are we going today?" He asked. "We're already there." Raph replied and pushed back some bushes to reveal a cave entrance.

When Caleb entered the cave what he saw took his breath away.

It was a small cavern that was full of pink, purple and blue crystals, on the cavern floor was a the bluest pond he had ever seen with beautiful pink blossoms resting on the water.

Caleb looked up slightly to see a small ridge over the water where a small cherry blossom tree stood.

At the top of the cavern was a small hole that let a bright shimmer of sunlight leaked through into the cavern. "Whoa, I never even knew this was here." Caleb gasped.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Raph sighed, but his smile soon dropped.

"This is where I first met ya mother." He admitted. "Really?" Caleb asked in disbelief. "Yes, I was just about ya age." Raph said as the memory played through his mind...

* * *

 _It was just another day in New York City and Raph was enjoying his new weapons, the sais. His father and mother were hardly around so he had to try and make his own fun._

 _Today Raphael was chasing a butterfly, but he really wanted to be with his parents._

 _Suddenly he lost his footing and fell through a hole!_ _"Ow." He moaned as he rubbed his sore head. Raph looked up the see the beautiful cavern._ _"This is amazin'!" He gasped and walked over to the pond, he stared into his refection but something caught his eye._

 _H_ _e looked up to see another mutant turtle smiling at him._

 _"Hi there." He said._ _"H-Hi." Raph stuttered, suddenly he into the pond._ _"OH! Are you alright?!" The other turtle asked as he jumped down and helped the slightly younger turtle up._

 _"Yeah, my names Raphael by tha way." He smiled when he got out the water._

 _"I'm Leonardo." The blue eyed turtle replied._ _"That's a beautiful name." Raph smiled._ _They were both completely unaware that they were still holding hands..._

* * *

"What were you like back then?" Caleb asked, snapping Raph out his little daydream. "Me? Well let me think." Raph said and began to think back, but soon broke into a smile.

"Actually I was a lot like ya." He admitted and they both sat staring at the beautiful scene for hours...


	12. Twitterpated

**Chapter 12: Twitterpated**

 _ **(12 Years Later)**_

Everyone was soon celebrating another wonderful Spring.

"Man I hate Spring!" Mondo Gecko groaned as he and Mikey collected food. "Relax Mondo, we're nearly done here." Mikey said. All of a sudden a white blur shot right passed them.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Mondo shouted.

The white blur stopped dead in it's tracks to reveal a 21 year old mutant ninja turtle. He had turquoise eyes and leaf green skin, he wore a white hood and cloak with a grey bandanna and a light grey strap that held some arrows.

In his hand was a white bow and on his light grey belt were two sheaths with two katana blades in them.

"Hey guys, don't you recognize me?" He asked, at that Mikey did recognize him. "IT'S CALEB!" He gasped. "Yep." He nodded. "You've grown up." Mondo remarked.

"Thanks Mondo." Caleb laughed and put his bow back in with his arrows.

Mikey's face dropped in sadness. "Mikey, what's wrong?" Caleb asked. "I wish your mother could have been here to see the man you've become." He admitted sadly.

"Me to." He sighed.

"Hey there Caleb!" A new voice called from further down the street. Everyone turned around to see a 25 year old human girl in a yellow t-shirt and brown jeans.

"Remember me?" She asked and showed the mutant turtle her gold skates.

"Riley." Caleb smiled. "Yep!" Suddenly some mutant rats skipped around them before running off. "What's the matter with them?" Riley asked Mondo and Mikey.

"They're Twitterpated." Mondo groaned.

When Mikey noticed the looks on Riley and Caleb's faces he smiled.

"It's when your going along, minding your own business when all of a sudden ya run smack into a pretty face!" He exclaimed before Mondo took over.

"You begin to get weak in the knees, you start to feel light as a feather and before you know it you're walking on air. Then ya go for a loop and you completely lose your head!" He shouted.

Riley and Caleb gasped in surprise. "Well it ain't gonna happen to me!" Caleb said and ran off. "Me either!" Riley agreed and went after her friend...

* * *

The two flew deep into the city and were walking around the park when a high pitch wolf whistle caught their attention, the two friends turned around to see a male human around their age.

He had bleach blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, he wore a yellow jacket and green pants with brown boots.

He held a bunch of flowers in his hand and was winking at Riley. "Whatever." Caleb rolled his eyes and left, but Riley was glued to the spot as the man came closer and closer, until they're lips were almost touching!

Suddenly he attached himself to Riley's lips and her heart raced.

When Caleb turned around to see where Riley was he saw her and that boy snuggled up to each other on a park bench. "Twitterpated." He sighed and knelt down to a pond to drink.

However he suddenly saw a mutant female turtle smiling at him.

She had brown hair and beautiful green eyes, she wore a lime green t-shirt and brown skirt. "Hey Caleb, don't you remember me?" She asked but Caleb's heart was beating so fast and loud that he hardly heard her.

"I'm Violet." She said and walked over to him.

He tried to move but his feet were stuck to the ground. Suddenly Violet kissed him on the lips! This caused all the feeling in his green knees to fade and he felt as if he could fly.

The two new love birds skipped through the city all day...


	13. Familiar Face

**Chapter 13: Familiar Face**

Caleb sighed happily.

He walked with his arm around Violet's wait while she had her's wrapped around his. She suddenly gentle grabbed Caleb's shoulders and pulled him into a loving kiss. When they pulled away from each other they smiled.

"Violet, when I'm with you I feel like my heart is gonna burst." He admitted to the female turtle.

"I feel the same way." She smiled. The two were about to share another kiss but a cold, cruel voice stopped them. "Well look who it is, my old friend Caleb." Caleb whipped around to face the intruder but froze when he saw who it was.

"B-Bruce..."

The now adult mutant deer laughed when he saw the turtle's shocked expression. "I told you I'd be back." He sneered. "What do you want Bruce?" Caleb asked, trying to be brave.

"Let's see, you humiliated me in front of everyone, you stole my girl and now your gonna pay for it." He snarled.

Violet, sensing a fight coming, stepped back nervously. The two male mutants circled each other for what seemed like an eternity. The tension was thick in the cold night air.

Suddenly Bruce charged forward and attempted to stab his rival with a large sharp antlers.

But Caleb jumped out the at the last second. He quickly pulled out his swords and charged at the mutant deer. But Bruce moved out if the way and kicked the turtle in the back.

"It's over Caleb." He smirked and charged at Caleb while his guard was down.

Suddenly Caleb turned around and cut Bruce's antlers off! They will never grow back. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The deer cried. Caleb grabbed him and threw the mutant deer over head.

He went over the edge of a cliff and into a pond.

Caleb stood straight as he gazed down at his defeated opponent. Violet came over and embraced her lover and the two walked away into their futures...


End file.
